


Just Dance

by gleefulfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glee kids have another party. Everyone’s drinking and dancing, the lights are low, and Kurt finds himself pulled back against Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

If Kurt thought the last party Rachel had thrown had gotten out of control, this one was on a whole another level. Apparently one year made a world of difference because the club had progressed from spin the bottle to find an empty room to have sex in, which he’s pretty sure both Finn and Rachel and Quinn and Puck had done at this point (he could only hope they found separate rooms). Brittany and Santana, of course, hadn’t bothered to find a room and were practically fucking on the couch right now, making Kurt thankful the lights were turned down low enough that he couldn’t really see anything.

He hadn’t completely forgone alcohol this time, unlike last year when he was still pathetically trying to impress fucking Blaine, but he was still probably more sober than everyone else. He was dancing to the technobeat that Artie had put on, in the vicinity of everyone else but not really _with_ anyone. Dancing with Mercedes and Quinn and all was fun, but on nights like this when most people were obviously dancing with intentions in mind, he couldn’t help but wish he could dance with somebody like that (not Blaine though, he’d rather die completely untouched than ever see that fucker again).

Tina must have noticed his isolated dancing and pulled him over to where she was dancing with a pretty inebriated Sam. He had Sam had become pretty good friend while Sam was dating Mercedes (though Kurt could never figure out exactly what the relationship really was) and when Sam saw him being dragged over he got a big smile and (of course) a high-five from the jock. The three of them danced for a while and Kurt tried his best not to look at sliver of skin that appeared at Sam’s waist every time the boy raised his arms.

Eventually Artie wheeled over and pulled Tina off the dance floor (presumably to find a room of their own or something along those lines). Kurt danced awkwardly a couple of steps away from Sam for a few moments before deciding to go and get another drink rather than let this become awkward-guys-dancing-together time.

He turned to head over to the drink table but before he can actually go anywhere, a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. “You’re not leaving me out here all alone, are you?” Sam whispered in his ear and the alcohol in Kurt’s system convinced him to shake his head no.

Sam was close enough for Kurt to feel the heat radiating off his body, but they weren’t quite touching except for Sam’s hands on his hips. He tried to forget about Sam moving behind him and concentrate on dancing to the beat but those large hands on his body were impossible to ignore. 

Soon Sam was inching closer, his chest occasionally pressing into against Kurt’s back before moving away again. Kurt tried to stop and think about what was going on, tried to convince himself that he should say something and stop this, but no one had made him feel _good_ like this in so long, possibly ever.

They were pressed chest to back now and Sam wasn’t moving away and his fingers were inching forward from the side of Kurt’s hips to the front. They weren’t really dancing anymore as much as they were swaying rhythmically, Sam guiding Kurt’s hips as they moved in unison. Kurt pressed backwards almost reflexively and suddenly they were fully pressed against each other. Kurt gasped at the movement, feeling what he was pretty sure was Sam’s erection against his ass.

He waited for Sam to freak out or untangle himself from Kurt, but he never did so Kurt pressed back again and felt Sam squeeze his hips in response. Once more and now Sam was responding, moving with Kurt and now they were dancing again but it felt like a whole different kind of dance. Sam’s hands were exploring now, running across his thighs and up over his stomach.Sam’s erection was unmistakable now and despite the two layers of denim between them, it was moving against the crack of Kurt’s ass in an extremely suggestive way, only causing Kurt’s own cock to harden in response.

They were basically alone on the dance floor now, but they weren’t the only ones in the room (not that anyone was paying attention to them), so Sam pulled Kurt out of the main room and into an empty hallway. He trapped Kurt between his body and a wall, and practically attacked Kurt’s neck, latching on and sucking hard enough to bruise. Kurt moaned at the sensation and they were soon in motion again, pressing against each other as they had on the dance floor, but without any pretense it was anything but sexual now.

Sam’s traveling hands kept moving and one of them finally passed over Kurt’s cock straining against his tight jeans. He palmed it through the denim, stroking it with the same rhythm he was thrusting against Kurt. They were basically fucking with clothes on at this point and Kurt didn’t think he had ever felt this good, this _wanted_ , in his entire life.

Kurt reached back and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair as Sam continued eagerly leaving hickeys athe base of Kurt’s neck. Sam thrusting was getting quicker now and the pace and pressure of his hand on Kurt’s cock increased as well. Kurt felt his orgasm coming rapidly and he could only moan out Sam’s name as he shot into his jeans, shaking erratically at the overwhelming sensation and barely staying upright.

Sam grabbed his hips tightly and thrust against Kurt roughly a few times before letting out a loud “Fuck!” as he came in his own jeans. Sam stayed pressed against Kurt for a few moment before shuffling back slightly, giving Kurt enough room to turn and for them to look at each other face-to-face.

Kurt didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what if anything this meant to Sam, so he waited for Sam to make the first move. Sam stared at him for seemed like an eternity, face in deep concentration as if he was trying to solve some sort of puzzle. But eventually Sam came close again and took Kurt’s face in his hands and kissed Kurt sweetly but firmly, then staying close by resting his forehead against Kurt’s.

“Hi,” Sam whispered.

“Hi,” Kurt whispered back, unsure of what else to say.

“Let’s go find somewhere to sleep this alcohol off, and then maybe we can go somewhere and talk?” Sam asked and he sounded nervous but not _freaked_ and Kurt figured that was a pretty good starting point.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Sam grabbed Kurt’s hand and led him down the hallway, where they managed to find a study of some sort with a futon in it. Kurt managed to get it flattened and they both shrugged out of their now sticky jeans. They crawled onto the makeshift bed together and fell asleep pressed against each other like they had been on the dance floor, only this time Kurt was the big spoon. After all, Kurt figured that if this was going to turn into a relationship, he had better make sure it got started off with equal time.


End file.
